cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The "Walk like an Egyptian" Treaty
Category:Treaties of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Category:Pyramid The following is an agreement between the two alliances, the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance and Pyramid, henceforth known as MCXA and Py. Article I: Preamble In the spirit of furthering friendship, cooperation, and protection, the MCXA and Py hereby agree to all articles below. Both parties agree that Py becomes a protectorate of MCXA until such time as Py can stand on its own as an independent alliance. Article II: Protection Should Py require it, MCXA agrees to give aid, financially and military to Py. MCXA agrees to help Py in any defensive wars that they get involved in. Additionally, MCXA may help Py in an offensive war provided that Py has a legitimate reason for fighting. However, Py is obligated to help MCXA in any wars that MCXA gets involved in. Article III: Advisers Py agrees that two MCXA members designated by MCXA will receive an advisory position in Py to help them in their alliance. These advisers will have veto power in Py and to serve in the best interest of Py. Veto powers are subjected to use during war declarations, treaties which include MDP's, MADP'S PIATS,Friendship Pacts, TOA's. Advisers will act in suggestive positions in regards to military rules of engagement, use of nukes,raids. Advisers will also assist when asked on issues regarding interior departments. Article IV - Security and Communication If Py discovers information that will harm or generally hurt the welfare of MCXA, then Py will turn the information over to a leader of MCXA under 24 hours. They agree to keep the information confidential. If MCXA discovers information that will harm or generally hurt the welfare of Py, then MCXA will turn the information over to a leader of Py under 24 hours. They agree to keep the information confidential. Article V: Senate With the signing of this pact, the members of Py shall and will vote in support of BLEU's senator of choice on the blue Team. Article VI: Treaties Py is free to do as they wish internally. Py may coordinate its own foreign affairs, however, if Py wishes to sign any sort of a pact with any other alliance, they will need to discuss the matter with MCXA. Py can be assured this will be fair and unrestricted to a sensible extent. Article VII: Void This Pact may be declared void, should either Py or MCXA wish for it to be so. However, for it to be declared void, Py must state that they wish for it to be void, and no sooner than nine (9) days will this pact be terminated. MCXA holds the right to void at will. Signatures Signed for the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Sam, Co-Chancellor Ololiqui, Co-Chancellor Krim Xephon, High Council Wain, High Council Dr. Fresh, High Council CWC, High Council Valashu, High Council Enimecnegnev, High Council Lord Nettles, High Council GONEfishin34, High Council Link229, High Council Blackeagle, High Council TFS, High Council Signed for Pyramid Tannerus The Great Anubis (darren) theBFG Chocolate Cookies Nish81